


drabbles

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [332]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Doppelganger, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: Various drabbles for the DC TV universe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: heroics  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: post-season 2  
> Pairings: about as Mick/Len as canon  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 375  
> Prompt: Any, you can be a hero and a bad guy both

"He died a hero," Ray says, "and he'd hate to be remembered like that." They all chuckle, just a little, except for Mick. Mick hasn't said a thing since he woke up with Snart's gun strapped to his arm and Snart's ring in his pocket. 

Snart destroyed the Oculus, releasing Time itself, but he only did it because Mick took Ray's place. Mick can't remember _why_ he chose to take Ray's place, and if he'd known it would cost Snart—

And then there's Snart in his head, and a Snart stolen from the timeline, and Mick isn't sure what's real and what's not, but he's always chosen Snart, since that punkass kid nearly got himself kid his first day in juvie, and things just keep going from bad to worse, and Mick wants to burn everything down because Snart is still dead. 

Mick's never once considered himself a hero. Never wanted to be. But he remembers how Snart looked at him, those early days in juvie, and after Mick salvaged their first job once it went bad, and every time Mick defended him in those early years. 

He didn't realize 'til Snart was gone, but a hero can be a bad guy sometimes. (Besides, it's all a matter of perspective anyway.) 

Someone, somewhere, fucked up the timeline again and Mick watches Julius fucking Caesar ride away on the beach, but that's not Mick's problem anymore. He's done his penance, looking after these idiots Snart considered his team, but for all their fights, all their rage, all those months they went their separate ways, Mick never stopped calling Snart his partner. 

Mick's a thief. An arsonist, a thug. The best hunter the Time Masters had. Part of the Waverider's crew. 

He watches Julius fucking Caesar ride away. A bad guy would steal a timeship and leave this crew behind. A hero would try to save their partner no matter what. 

Well, then. The Vanishing Point is outside of time, and he's spent dozens of nights awake spinning hypotheticals. Dozens of years hunting through time, knowledge accumulating in the back of his mind. 

When he was 17 years old, he stole the best guy he'll ever know, and however old he is now, he's not letting go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: dopple(ganger)  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: during season 2  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 132  
> Prompt: The Flash, Cisco Ramon, When Reverb smirks and tells him we could be Gods he almost, for a few meaningless seconds, believes him.

When he was a kid, Cisco wanted to have superpowers, of course he did, and when the metas started showing up, he wondered, and then when the little flickers started, when all the pieces he had finally formed into the inescapable truth—

But this, looking at his doppelganger, this other him that is so close and yet so far, a distorted and fragmented image...

"We could be gods," Reverb tells Vibe, and Cisco knows when he's telling the truth. 

For just a moment, no more than a single heartbeat, Cisco _wants_ it. Reverb is all the worst parts of him, staring him in the face, and Cisco wants that certainty, that confidence. That power. 

And then he wills the want away, because Reverb is what he _could've been_ not what he _is_.


End file.
